


Pagsasarili

by reacquisition



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, see you in hell jovente nation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reacquisition/pseuds/reacquisition
Summary: Isang gabi, hindi makatulog si Vicente. Pagdating niya sa silid ni Joven, hindi niya inaasahang ganitong eksenang bubungad sa kanya.Alternatively: Tinulungan ni Vicente magjakol si Joven dahil may daplos ang kanang kamay ng binata. That's it. That's the fic.





	Pagsasarili

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have not known peace since [this tweet-prompt](https://twitter.com/Joven20316118/status/1046396779514613760).
> 
> 2\. Bernal brothers erasure hahahuhu I'm so sorry! I love them pero mapapahaba and magiging super angst-y pag kasama sila. Di na talaga kaya ng pawerhz ko.
> 
> 3\. Thank you, D and M, for the support! D for being my consultant sa mga kabalastugan (labyu talaga besh, sobrang GV ako sa umaga dahil sa mga usapan natin) and M for your overall ~lurve~ and encouragement/s!
> 
> 4\. Hindi ako kilala sa fandom (lurking in the shadows ang peg ko awew) pero here we are, I guess!
> 
> 5\. Kaway-kaway ang Jovente nation, para sa inyo 'to! Kitakits sa impyerno cHAROT (maghohost ako ng party, invited lahat ng sinners tulad ko).
> 
> 6\. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Sana hindi ito maging hadlang sa pagbasa ninyo, uwu.

Kasalukuyang na sa Bayambang si Vicente. Siya ang itinakdang dumalaw sa tahanan ng isang sikat na tagakuha ng litrato rito habang sila’y namamalagi sa lugar. Ani Goyo, nais niya magkaroon ng taga-dokumento ng kanilang mga opisyal na lakad sa lalawigan ng Pangasinan.

Pagdating ni Vicente sa tahanan, nakilala niya si Miguel Laureano. Sa kaalaman niya, si Señor Miguel ay nag-iisa sa kanyang bahay, ngunit pagpasok pa lamang niya, may naririnig siyang mga paghakbang. Sadyang mausisang tao si Vicente kaya nang mabanggit ni Señor Miguel na nangangailangan siya ng mga alalay upang magbitbit ng gamit, dito na tinanong ni Vicente ang ukol sa naririnig niyang tunog sa kabilang silid.

“Labas ka muna,” tawag ni Señor Miguel sa likod ng kurtina.

Lumabas ang isang binata. Nakasalamin, makisig, ngunit mukhang malumanay. Sa unang tingin ni Vicente sa kanya, siya’y tila nahumaling na. Madalian siyang lumapit upang makikamay, ngunit napansin niyang naka-bendahe ang kanang kamay noong binata. Sa halip, inabot na lamang niya ang kaliwang kamay.

“Vicente Enriquez, taga-Bulacan,” bati niya, handang-handang makilala ito. “Anong pangalan mo?”

Nakipagkamay ang binata. “Ah, Joven Hernando ho.” Siya’y ngumiti, boses niya malumay katulad ng kanyang maamong mukha.

Tumango si Vicente, nginitian din si Joven. Kay bilis mahulog ng puso niya! (Subalit, hindi niya ito ipapahalata kanila Goyo at Julian dahil sigurado siyang lolokohin lamang siya.) Napakunot siya ng noo habang pinagmamasdan ang mga kamay ni Joven. Lubos na nag-aalala si Vicente.

“Ano bang nangyari diyan?” Tinuro ni Vicente ang nadaplos na kamay.

“Ah, sa eskrima ho. Aksidente.”

“Kaliwete ka ba?” Tanong ni Vicente.

Umiling si Joven. “Hindi ho.”

“Kung ganoon,” tumuro si Vicente sa mga gamit pampotograpiya, “habang hindi mo pa magamit masyado ang kanang kamay, kakayanin mo ba?”

Tumango si Joven. “Kakayanin po,” agad na sagot nito.

Humanga si Vicente. Hindi lang kaaya-ayang tingnan si Joven. Malakas din ang loob nito. “Kung iyan ang nais mo… sige, walang problema.”

Nanatiling nakangiti lamang si Joven at dito ay hindi napigilan ni Vicente na mapangiti muli. Maamong mukha ngunit matatag ang loob--hindi siya karaniwang nakakasalubong ang mga ganitong klaseng tao. Nakakagulat. Nakakabighani.

Tila napabilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

Hinayaan ito ni Vicente at iniba ang usapan. “Napakapormal mo naman, Joven. Magkaedad lamang tayo, hindi ba?”

“H-Ha?” Nabigla si Joven, nauutal. “Mukha naman po…? Este, o… opo…?” Namula si Joven, tila nahihiya. “Pasensya na, Koronel, nakasanayan ko lang po ang ganitong pananalita."

Sa tabi nila, napaubo si Señor Miguel, tila kinukuha ang atensyon nila. Tiningnan nita nang maigi ang dalawang lalaki. Halos nakalimutan ni Vicente na nariyan pala siya.

“Paumanhin at napatagal na yata ang pagdalaw ko,” ani Vicente.

Lumapit siya kay Señor Miguel upang makahingi ng mas makatarungang presyo. Nang ito’y makamtan niya, nagpasalamat siya’t nagpaalam, sapagkat kailangang humingi muna ng payo sa kanyang mga kasama.

Bago lumabas, lumingon siya, kinakabisado ang mukha ni Joven Hernando. Nagdasal siyang sila’y magtagpo muli.

 

\---------

 

Nakakatawa talaga ang tadhana. Oo, nakuha nila sina Señor Miguel at Joven bilang opisyal na tagakuha ng mga litrato. Subalit ang mas nakakatawa pa rito ay ang pagtakda ni Goyo na si Vicente ang magiging tagabantay ng dalawang sibilyan.

(“Ayan na ang pagkakataong makasama mo ang Joven mo,” biro ni Julian.

Sumimangot si Vicente. “‘Joven ko’?” Ulit niya. “Paano mo nasabi iyan?”

“Akala mo ba hindi namin pansin kung paano ka makatingin sa kanya?” Ani Goyo, umaakbay sa kanya. “Kung maaari lamang maging hugis-puso ang mga mata mo--iyan, ganyan ka kung makatitig sa kanya.”

“Kalokohan!” Bigkas ni Vicente, naiinis at namumula kahit ayaw niyang aminin. Siniko niya si Goyo sa gilid. Nagsitawanan ang magkapatid nang sila’y umalis.)

At dahil diyan, lagi siyang na sa tabi ni Joven at Señor Miguel. Sa pista, sa pagdalaw sa mga Nable Jose… kahit sa paglibot sa Dagupan. Sa mga sandaling ito, siya’y minsanang nakikipagbiruan kay Joven. Ngunit, ganito man, tila hindi pa rin namamalayan ni Joven ang nararamdaman ni Vicente. Hindi niya masisisi ito dahil siya’y hindi lantarang nagpapakita na siya’y naniligaw sa kanya. (Hindi siya tulad ni Goyo na lahat ng kababaihang magustuhan ay kaya niyang mambola.)

Sa halip, tuwing nakikita ni Vicente ang ngiti ni Joven ay umaabot hanggang mata, sapat na ito. Tunay na ikinalulugod na niya ito.

 

\----------

 

Gabi sa Dagupan. Mapayapa, halos walang ingay maliban sa mga kuliglig. Mahimbing nang natutulog sina Julian at Goyo sa kanilang mga silid. Ngunit si Vicente ay di mapanatag, ni isang minutong idlip ay hindi makamtan. May bumabagabag sa kanya at hindi niya mapagtanto kung ano ito. Alam niyang walang inaasahang kaguluhan, ngunit ngayong gabi, nakaramdam siya ng ganitong klaseng pag-aalinlangan. Marahil ito ay simula nang siya'y naging tagabantay nina Joven at ng kanyang Tiyo Miguel. Tuwing sila-- _si Joven_ \--ay hindi niya nakikita, nag-aalala siya. Ipinangako niyang ilalayo sila-- _siya_ \--sa panganib.

Kailangan niyang makita si Joven at matiyak na siya ay ligtas.

Kaya si Vicente ay bumangon sa kanyang kama at nagpasyang pumunta sa tahanang tinutuluyan nina Joven at ni Señor, dala lamang ang isang lampara. Hindi alam ni Vicente kung tama ba itong naging desisyon niya, sapagkat malamang tulog na ang lahat doon. Gayunpaman, susubukan niyang magpaliwanag; maaari niyang ipalusot na naroon siya upang magbantay kahit ang totoong pakay niya ay makita si Joven.

Pagdating ni Vicente roon, nagtaka siya at hindi naka-posas ang pintuan. Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ito, iniwasang mag-ingay, at pumasok sa tahanan, maingat ang kanyang mga hakbang.

Tunay nga't tulog na ang lahat. Napansin niyang lalong dumidilim ang paligid at, sa kamalasan, pagtingin niya sa kanyang lampara, ito'y naupos na. Inilatag niya muna ito sa pinakamalapit na mesa. Makaraan ang ilang segundo ay unti-unting nakakakita na si Vicente sa kadiliman.

Nasindak si Vicente nang biglang may narinig na malalim na boses, halos parang umuungol sa sakit. Makalipas ang ilang segundo, umulit ang tunog, nanggagaling sa ikalawang palapag. Sino kaya iyon?

Nag-alala si Vicente, maraming naiisip na maaaring dahilan ng pag-ingay. Kung si Joven iyon, binabangungot ba siya? Sumasakit ba ang daplos sa kanyang kanang kamay? Kahit sino pa man iyon, nakakapagpabagabag kaya't siya'y umakyat nang dahan-dahan upang maiwasang may magising sa kanyang mga hakbang. Sumilip siya sa unang silid at namukhaan niya si Tiyo Miguel, mahimbing ang tulog. Mukhang hindi nanggaling sa kanya ang boses, kaya't siya'y kumilos na at sumilip sa kabilang silid.

Hindi handa si Vicente sa kanyang nakita.

Naulit ang mahinang pag-ungol at napatunayang boses nga ni Joven iyon. Siya'y nakahiga ngunit hindi tulog. Ang mga hita niya nakabukaka nang kaunti at ang kaliwang kamay ay nakabalot sa kanyang ari, malamya ang paggalaw. Ang kanang kamay ay nakabalot pa rin ng bendahe, nakakapit sa unan na kanyang hinihigaan. Nakapikit ang mga mata niya at ang mga labi niya'y kinakagat, tila pinipigilan ang pag-ingay (hindi siya matagumpay roon).

Hindi alam ni Vicente kung anong gagawin; hindi siya makaimik. Hindi niya maalis ang mga mata niya sa eksena, ang tibok ng puso niya mabilis at ang tunog, umaalingawngaw sa kanyang tainga.

Nagsisinungaling siya kapag sinabi niyang hindi siya tinitigasan.

“K-Koronel?!”

Natauhan si Vicente, hindi namalayang nakatingin sa kanya si Joven at nakaupo na. Dali-daling nagkumot si Joven tinakpan ang sarili hanggang tiyan, walang dudang napahiya sa kanyang nagawa.

“Anong gi-ginagawa ninyo rito?!”

Aligaga si Vicente; inunahan siya ng kaba at nagmadali siyang humakbang papuntang kama ni Joven, tinakpan ang bibig niya. “Shh,” bulong niya, kamay nanginginig. “Baka may magising.” Ramdam ni Vicente ang init ng mukha ni Joven.

Nang ibaba ni Vicente ang kamay, dinampot ni Joven ang kanyang unan at ibinaon ang mukha. “Mmfffmfmfmff,” ani Joven. 

“Ahh… Joven… maaaring iangat mo ang iyong ulo at hindi kita maintindihan?” Mahinahong sabi ni Vicente, sabay latag ng kanyang palad sa balikat ni Joven, tila pinaparamdam na huwag siyang mangamba. Hindi niya alam kung paano pa siya nakakapagsalita nang buong pangungusap pagkatapos ng… kanyang nasilayan.

Tanging mga mata lang muna ang pinakita ni Joven sa koronel at nakatago pa rin ang mukha sa unan, nahihiya na may ibang nakasaksi sa kanyang pagsasarili. Dahan-dahan niyang inangat ang kanyang ulo. “Gaano… gaano katagal na kayong nakatayo roon?” Mabagal na bulong ni Joven. 

“Kakarating ko lamang,” sagot ni Vicente.

“Saglit,” Naguluhan si Joven. “Bakit po kayo nandirito? Hatinggabi na at tulog na ang lahat--”

“Maliban sa iyo.”

Napatigil si Joven. Binaon niya muli sa unan ang mukha.

Kung maaari lamang matawa, ginawa na ito ni Vicente. Ngunit alam niyang hindi iyon ang nararapat gawin. “Joven,” simula niya, nais magpaliwanag. “Ako ay pinagbilin ni Goyo na magbantay sa inyo ng Tiyo Miguel mo. Naisip ko lamang pumunta rito dahil nais kong malaman na ligtas kayo sa kahit anong panganib. Nais ko ang maging kampante na maayos ang lahat. Hindi ko lamang inaasahang…”

Patlang.

Nagbuntung-hininga si Joven. “...hindi ninyong inaasahang makitang nagsasarili ako, iyon po ba?”

Napangiwi si Vicente. “Paumanhin at ako’y nakasaksi. Ngunit huwag kang mag-alala, Joven, pangkaraniwan sa ating mga tao ang magpaginhawa.”

May patlang. Nag-iisip si Vicente kung ano pang maaaring sabihin.

Samakatuwid, ito ang sunod niyang mga salita: “Gayon, hindi ka makapaglabas, Joven?”

Kahit madilim nakikita ni Vicente na namumula si Joven. “Koronel!”

“Eh, sa anong pamamaraan?” Sagot ni Vicente. “Una sa lahat, hindi mo mapakinabangan ang kanang kamay mo. Pangalawa, hindi ka naman kaliwete at nakita kong... nahirapan ka.”

“Hindi ako makapaniwalang pinag-uusapan natin ito,” bulong ni Joven, tila gustong magpalamon sa lupa.

“Alam mo, kailangang may tumutulong sa iyo. Sige nga,” hamon ni Vicente. “Nakapaglabas ka na ba simula noong hindi mo magamit ang kanang kamay mo?”

Nakatitig si Joven kay Vicente, tila naging dalawa ang ulo ng koronel, ngunit hindi nagpadala si Vicente sa tingin ng binata.

“Oh? Sagot.”

Sumimangot si Joven. “Hindi ho,” mahinang sagot niya. “Sa totoo lang, nahihirapan din po akong matulog sa gabi dahil sa… dito sa… problemang ito...”

Nagkaroon ng ideya si Vicente. Sana hindi niya pagsisihan ito. “Nagtitiwala ka ba sa akin, Joven?” Tanong niya.

Tila nasindak si Joven. “Ho?”

“Nagtitiwala ka ba sa akin?” Muling tanong ni Vicente, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso. “Dahil kung ang sagot mo ay ‘oo’, ako ang tutulong sa iyong magpalabas.”

Sa pagbitaw ng mga salita, napagtanto ni Vicente na nababaliw na siya. Isa itong masamang ideya. Sino bang sundalong inutusang magbantay ng sibilyan ang gagawa nito? Higit sa lahat, sino bang sa tamang pag-iisip ang papayag sa ganitong kasunduan? Kahit ang katwiran niya ay para guminhawa ang pakiramdam ni Joven, hindi pa rin ito karaniwang inaalok.

Hindi tiyak kung tama ba ang nakikita ni Vicente sapagkat madilim, ngunit tila nakikiusap ang mga mata ni Joven.

“Koronel,” ani Joven, makalipas ang ilang minutong pagmumuni-muni. Huminga siyang malalim. “Bibigyan kita ng pahintulot.”

Sa totoo lang, si Vicente pa ang nagulat sa sagot ni Joven. Tunay ba itong naririnig niya? Tila nalulula siya, ang paningin niya'y umiikot.

“Ngunit, sa kasunduang maaari kong ipatigil kahit kailan,” dugtong ni Joven. “At, higit sa lahat, mananatiling lihim natin ito. Sumasang-ayon po ba kayo?”

Tumango si Vicente. “Sige,” sagot niya agad, bago pa siyang maduwag. “Basta sabihan mo ako.”

At dito ay tumango rin si Joven.

“At gayon, simulan na natin,” ani Vicente, pinisil ang balikat ni Joven. “Humiga ka na at hayaan mo akong asikasuhin ka, ako’y gigitna sa mga binti mo--Joven?”

Tahimik ang binata, iniiwasan ang tingin ni Vicente.

“Yung kumot, maaari mo nang bitawan. Hindi ako makakapag-puwesto nang maigi.”

Sumunod si Joven ngunit halatang nag-aatubili pa. Kahit sumang-ayon na siya, napansin ni Vicente na matigas ang katawan niya, hindi makakalma sa mga pangyayari. Bukod dito, nanginginig pa nga ang kamay ng binata, tila isang natatakot na kuting. Nilapitan ni Vicente si Joven at hinawakan ang magkabilaang pisngi nito. Dito ay napatingin si Joven sa kanyang mata.

“Huy, huminahon ka,” bulong ni Vicente, ang mga labi niya nasa noo ni Joven. “Ako ang bahala sa iyo.”

Nang bitawan ni Joven ang kumot, pumuwesto na si Vicente sa gitna ng dalawang binti. Dahan-dahang binaba niya ang kamay niya patungo sa ari ng binata. Pagdapo, marahang hinawakan ni Vicente ang kahabaan nito, mabagal na hinihimas. Malalim ang paghinga ni Joven, ang mga kamay naghahanap ng makakapitan. Sinusuri ni Vicente ang mga reaksyon ni Joven upang makita kung alin ang ikalulugod niya. Sinubukan niyang haplusin ang ulo ng ari, at dito nasindak si Joven, pinipigilan ang pag-ungol.

Nilabasan ng kaunting tamod si Joven. Mas napadulas at napabilis ang galaw ng kamay ni Vicente. Unti-unting bumibilis ang paghinga ni Joven. Ang kanyang pantaas na damit, nababasa na at kumakapit sa kanyang balat. Ang kanyang dibdib ay nangniningning buhat ng pawis at pagsalamin ng ilaw mula sa buwan. Nabibighani si Vicente sa kakayahan niyang mapaganito ang kalagayan ni Joven.

Binagalan ni Vicente ang galaw ng kanyang kamay, ang kabilang kamay naman ay hinihimas ang binti ni Joven, pinapakalma. “Gusto mo ba akong tumigil?” Tanong niya, nag-aalala kung may nagagawa siyang hindi kanais-nais.

Umiling si Joven. Pinisil ni Vicente ang ulo at agad na tinakpan ni Joven ang kanyang bibig, iniiwasang mapasigaw. Lalo siyang nanginig.

“ _K-Koronel--!_ ”

“Sabihin mo lang kung nais mong itigil ito,” paalala ni Vicente, pababa sa kama at ang kanyang mukha, katapat ang ari ni Joven.

Tumingin si Joven sa kanya, maulap ang mga mata. Namulagtaan niyang kung saan patungo ito. “Sandali, Koronel, sigurado ka ba sa--”

“Oo, Joven. Alam ko ang ginagawa ko,” singit ni Vicente kahit unang beses pa lamang niyang gagawin ito. “Ipagpapatuloy ba natin ito?”

Tumango si Joven.

At dahil diyan, sinubo na ni Vicente ang ari sa kanyang bibig, unti-unting nalalasahan ang tamod. Sinikap niyang dilaan ang ulo sapagkat diyan niya napansing sensitibo si Joven. Tila nahihilo na sa mga pangyayari si Vicente, ngunit para sa ikagiginhawa ng binata, magagawa niya ito. Naramdaman niyang umaabot sa lalamunan niya ang ulo ni Joven. Pinipigilan niyang masamid. Unti-unting napapaangat sa kama si Joven, hindi mapigil ang sariling galaw. Hindi na bale at hinayaan ni Vicente ito at tinuloy lang ang pagsupsop. Naririnig niya ang pagtimpi ni Joven, nanginginig na ang buong pagkatao niya. Umahon si Vicente at pinakawalan sa kanyang bibig ang ari ng binata upang makahinga nang maayos. Napagtanto niyang mahirap pala ang ganitong gawain.

“Ayos lamang ba, Joven?” Tanong niya, namamaos.

Di makapagsalita si Joven. Nakakagat na siya sa bendahe niya upang hindi mapalakas ang mga ungol at mabilis ang kanyang paghinga. Inangat ni Vicente ang kanyang sarili, upang masilayan ang mukha ni Joven--

Biglang hinila ni Joven si Vicente sa batok at hinalikan ito.

Nasindak si Vicente, hindi inaasam na ganito pala kalakas ang loob ni Joven pagdating sa kama.

“Tuloy mo lamang, Koronel,” bulong ni Joven sa mga labi ni Vicente, mababaw ang paghinga. “Koronel, ma-malapit na akong--”

Hindi na kailangan ni Joven mabuo ang pangugusap. Agad-agad na sinunod ni Vicente ang utos nito. Binalik niya ang kanyang kamay sa paghihimas ng ari, lalong dinalian ang paggalaw. Upang hindi mapalakas ang mga ungol ni Joven na “koronel, koronel”, hinalikan nito ni Vicente, puno ng alab at pagmamahal. Mahigpit ang kapit ni Joven sa damit ni Vicente, ang mga ungol niya nilululon ng mga halik. Hindi rin si Joven nagtagal at nilabasan na, nangangatog ang katawan sa wakas ng kanilang gawain.

Nang sila’y huminahon na, humilata si Joven dahil sa pagod at si Vicente ay sumunod sa kanya.

Nagbuntung-hininga si Vicente. “Ayos ka lang ba, Joven?” Bulong niya, maingat na hinawakan ang pisngi ng binata gamit ang malinis na kamay.

Tiningnan siya ni Joven, tila nahihiya ngunit kuntento. “Opo,” sagot niyang malumanay. Ilang segundo ang lumipas nang nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata, tila may naalala bigla. “Koronel, paano ang iyong--”

“Ah, ito?” Napatingin si Vicente sa sarili niyang nagpaparamdam na ari at siya’y humalikhik. “Huwag mo nang alalahanin ito, kaya kong magpaginhawa ng sarili.”

“Sigurado ka ho?”

Hinalikan ni Vicente ang noo ni Joven. “Oo, huwag ka nang mag-abala. Hindi ako katulad mong nahihirapang magsarili,” kantiyaw niya.

Mahinang sinuntok ni Joven ang braso ni Vicente. Tuluyang natawa si Vicente at sumunod si Joven, natawa na rin sa biro.

Madaliang hinalikan ni Joven si Vicente at agad na nagtago ito sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot tila nahihiya.

Nawindang si Vicente. Pagkatapos ng kanilang ginawa, nahihiya pa siya? At saka alam niyang nadala lang si Joven kanina sa bugso ng damdamin nang sila'y naghalikan. “Para saan iyon?”

Sumilip si Joven mula sa kanyang kumot. “Pasasalamat sa iyong tulong, Koronel.”

Nginitian ito ni Vicente. Patayo na siya nang pigilan siyang umalis, hinahawakan ang kanyang pulso. “Joven?”

“Maaari bang ika'y manatili muna rito?”

Labag sa loob niyang tumanggi pag ganyan makatingin si Joven, nangingislap ang mga mata tila nagmamakaawa. Nagbuntung-hininga siya at umupo sa tabi. “Limang minuto lamang,” ani Vicente. “At baka may magising at makakita sa atin. 

Tumango si Joven.

Pag-upo ni Vicente, nagbuntung-hininga ang binata. “Ano ang tawag sa atin, Koronel?” Tanong niya. “Hindi naman tayong magkasintahan at nagawa natin… _ito_. Hindi rin tayo malapit na magkaibigan. Ikaw ay nakatakda lamang na maging tagabantay namin.”

Napakamot na lamang ng leeg si Vicente. Tama nga naman si Joven. Hindi rin niya alam ang isasagot.

“Ngunit, hindi naman ito masama, hindi ba, Koronel?”

Humingang malalim si Vicente. Gusto niyang aminin ang totoo kay Joven, na noong unang tagpuan pa lamang nila ay nahulog na siya para sa kanya. Subalit hindi niya ito magawa. Alam niyang hindi ito ang tamang panahon.

“Na sa iyo naman kung paano mo titingnan at iisipin ito,” sagot ni Vicente. “Ang mahalaga sa akin, bilang nakatakdang tagabantay mo, ay malayo ka sa panganib at maayos ang iyong kalagayan.”

“Ako lamang ba o pati si Tiyo Miguel?”

Sa isip ni Vicente, sinapak na niya ang sarili. Nakalimutan niya ang Señor. “...s-siyempre, kayong dalawa.”

Ngumiti si Joven. “Malaking tulong ang naibibigay mo, Koronel.”

“Mabuti naman kung ganoon.” Tumayo si Vicente, nagpasyang umalis na. Ngunit hindi niya napigilang humirit.

“Gayon, bago akong lumisan, kailan ang sunod nating lihim na tagpuan?”

“Koronel!”

 

\----------

 

“Joven.”

“Ho, Tiyo Miguel?”

“Koronel.”

“Ano iyon, Señor Miguel?”

“Gusto ko lang makiusap sa inyong dalawa.”

“...”

“Hindi ako humahadlang sa namumulaklak ninyong pag-ibig. Ngunit, parang-awa naman, hinaan ninyo ang ingay ninyo tuwing hatinggabi dahil kami ay nangangailangan ng tulog. 

“...”

“...”

“Joven?”

_BLAG!_

“Pamangkin ko!”

“...lagot, nahimatay siya.”


End file.
